


Dawnbringer

by Silver_Siren



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Gen, I mean all the feels, I'm Bad At Tagging, References to Final Fantasy XIV, You Have Been Warned, loads of feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 07:00:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14764839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Siren/pseuds/Silver_Siren
Summary: The night is always darkest before the dawn, but sometimes, that night can seem so dark that you're not sure if there is a dawn for you.Especially when, for all of your life, you've been thoroughly convinced you're nothing more than a waste of space, an unholy abomination, a disgrace, a freak, a monster... a demon.





	Dawnbringer

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Daisy By Any Other Name](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4310286) by [daisyqiaolianmay (skinman)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinman/pseuds/daisyqiaolianmay). 



> This fic was inspired by the wonderfully-written "A Daisy By Any Other Name", and the idea wouldn't leave me alone. The Final Fantasy XIV references are there, but they're kinda obscure if you don't know the game. Enjoy!

_ Freak. Weirdo. Scaly. Zombie eyes. Dragon girl. Monster.  _ **_Demon._ **

 

Those were just a few of the insulting nicknames she'd been given. She could handle most of them, but the last one on the list- **_demon_ ** -that one  _ always  _ hurt. Freaks and weirdos could be the heroes. Good people could have scales and zombie eyes. Good people could resemble dragons or monsters. But  _ nothing  _ good came from demons. 

 

Why was she cursed to not only  _ look  _ like some sort of inhuman freak, but to have superpowers too? Like having a whip-like tail covered in dark, midnight black scales coming from the base of her spine  _ and  _ horns that pointed backwards, tapering to a point behind her head, going just over her ears, covered in the same black scales as her tail wasn't bad enough! No, she  _ had  _ to have the ability to crush a car hood into a tiny little ball with her  _ bare hands _ too… and did she forget to mention the part where she had scales on more parts of her body, razor-sharp fangs for teeth, and  _ claws  _ for nails? Oh, yeah, and her eyes had black where the white should be, and she had an unnatural purplish color that  _ glowed in the damn dark _ where another kid might have simple green or blue eyes.

 

Oh, and she couldn't forget the weird energy power. The one where, if she got angry enough, or upset enough, or anything enough really, she'd shoot some burst of golden yellow energy from her hands. She didn't  _ mean  _ to do that, but it happened anyways. But when it did happen, if she happened to hurt another kid, she would be… punished. So, at this point, she just decided to avoid the other kids.

 

_ It's for the better,  _ she always told herself. But the words didn't make the loneliness any less painful. Even when it was bedtime, in which she was forced to share a room with about nine other girls, she kept to herself. Her scales had sharp edges, and one time, another kid had cut her finger when she was pulling on them while bullying her. Despite attempts to explain the truth, she was lashed three times across her back. Ever since then, she always kept her scales covered as best she could.

 

She was so fearful of some other kid getting hurt from her scales (well, in truth, she was more afraid if what would happen to her if a kid  _ did  _ get hurt from one of her scales) that, when they shed, she gathered them up and put them in the pillowcase that would normally be on the pillow she used. Then, when playtime came around, inside or outside, she would take her pillowcase full of scales, and play with them. Her hands were completely covered in scales, thus preventing injury to herself.

 

Today was no different. It was sunny and not too hot, so the kids were all let out. She brought her worn pillowcase, and went over to one of the large oak trees. She sat under it, grabbed a fallen branch, and took one of her shedded scales out. She began to carve the branch-she found it very soothing. At least that way, her accursed scales weren't hurting, they were creating. And that felt good. One of the few mercies granted to her, despite this wretched curse.

 

Carefully, she removed the leaves, and set them aside. She then began to whittle away at the bark, shaping and shaping, until she'd turned the branch into a wingless dragon. The bark had patterns carved into it, making it look like her scales in shape. She had carved eyes into it… even made it look like it had a slightly-open mouth with fangs, like hers. She had also shaped split-off parts into limbs, complete with claws… claws like hers. She then looked for smaller branches, and found two. She made them into horns, like her own, before putting them into holes she'd bored into the larger body. 

 

She then took the leaves, and embedded them in a “collar” shape she'd carved, making it look like it had a lion's mane. She smiled sadly at her finished creation. 

 

It was a monster, just like her. It was her friend. Just like the others, but they only lasted until yard cleanup, unless she hid them well enough. She looked around, and darted to a secret place, a place only she knew about.

 

It was hidden by bushes, very well-hidden. She had found a hollow in a tree, one with so small an opening that the half-hearted lawn care people didn't know about it, and that's where she hid her carvings. She'd go there to play with them… to be with her fellow monsters. 

 

“Hi, everyone.” She greeted softly. “I brought a new friend.” 

 

She then placed the carving down, near the others. She then heard the sound of thunder in the distance, and sighed sadly.

 

“Looks like I can't stay today… ‘msorry.”

 

She crawled out of the hollow, before sprinting towards the main area, where the other children were being rallied to be brought back inside from the sudden thunderstorm. As usual, the nuns gave her a scornful look, but she would look down, and then, she couldn’t see their glares, and then it didn’t hurt as much. When she saw the other children around her beginning to move, she followed suit, and everyone was led back inside. 

 

Since it was too early for dinner, they were all turned loose in the play area. Many of the other children had formed friend groups, and they would play their games. But she had no such friends. She had no one but herself, and the friends she had made up over the years. No people friends. Just other monsters, like she was. Alone as was normal for her, she went over to the old bookshelf, and pulled out an old favorite of hers, hidden from many others, but she always knew where it was-because it was her favorite.

 

_ Dragonology: The Complete Book of Dragons, by Dr. Ernest Drake. _

 

It wasn’t anything special-apparently, a curiosity discovered in a London library that was reprinted. It had been donated by someone, like pretty much all of the toys and books. It was worn, but readable… and she loved the pictures inside. She also loved how it talked about dragons-how they weren’t  _ actually  _ monsters, but just more wild animals, more creatures of nature. They weren’t unholy abominations that didn’t belong in this world-they were just as much a part of the world as a mouse or a cat. 

 

Even if it was a fantasy, it  _ was  _ a fantasy she  _ wanted _ to believe could be true. But she knew better. Dreams  _ never  _ came true. They were just that-dreams. The real world was horrible, unkind, unfair, unforgiving, and worst of all…  _ unloving.  _ She would never fit in anywhere. She would eventually turn eighteen, and then, she’d be kicked out of the orphanage because she wasn’t a kid anymore. Then, she’d be homeless, and she would eventually just die, because that was the fate of a demon like her.

 

At least, that’s what she’d always been told.    
  



End file.
